Code new kid new threat?
by joe510
Summary: what if the kadic high gang was joined by a mysterious new group who seems to have soemthing to do with the super computer and the creation of Xana? rated M for some mature action in chapters
1. from no where

**Code: new kid**

Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters except Joseph, Joh, Dodi, and Joey Hacker, the rest belong to the creators of Code Lyoko and their staff members…however the story its self was written by Joseph R. Bernstein or J.R. Bernstein

Okay, lets stort in Ulrich and Odd's room on a Friday night

Kiwi was soundly sleeping in Odds dresser as Odd him self was snoring loudly hanging half of his body off his bed, he was having a strange dream about Ice cream people and some kind of weird game (I told u it was wired). Ulrich on the other hand was tossing and turning his bed sweating and grunting, his dream was a hell of a night mare:

.:Dream sequence:.

Ulrich had just been devitalized and was attacked by a Xana possessed Hiroki, a super kick knocking Ulrich flying into a wall across the scanners room. Ulrich didn't have a chance to do more that hit the floor and groan in pain before a relentless Hiroki picked him back up by the neck and raised him up off the ground; Ulrich kicked his feet at Hiroki's head desperately trying to get out of Hiroki's vice like choke hold. After about three kicks to the face Hiroki simply threw Ulrich across the room again only this time much higher, luckily for Ulrich's quick thinking he realized he had just been thrown into the latter leading to the super computer and grabbed on before he fell. He quickly hauled him self up the latter and closed the latter's trap door so he could try and get away, Ulrich staggered to his feet and limped for the elevator holding his aching ribs. Unfortunately for him, just as he reached the door he felt a small hand grab his ankle just before his leg was yanked from under him causing him to fall then was flung once again across the room and right into the super computer monitor sending an electric current through Ulrich who was now crying out in pain as the glass from the screen tore and ripped the skin on his back plus the pain of electricity forcing it self through his body, the monitor exploded and sent him spinning to the ground right at Hiroki's feet. Hiroki reached down for Ulrich but suddenly stopped and looked at the elevator which had just opened with a passenger standing it, an African boy wearing a black jersey, blue jeans, black combat boots and black grapple gloves topped off with a black baseball cap, he was about Odd's height was slightly shorter that Ulrich but a lot taller that Hiroki.

"Well, well, well, how ever did we end up this _**Dark**_ situation?" the boy asked odiously talking to Hiroki who was now turned toward him.

"It's you…Joseph" Xana Hiroki growled.

"Long-time-no-see Xana" the boy replied with a smirk, "held off by mere children huh?"

"You have no power over me here, Hacker" Xana stated quiet confidently.

"Hum…we'll see…and as for you" Joseph said looking down at Ulrich, "I'm sorry but this is the only way I can wake you up…you'll learn to forgive me"

.:Dream sequence over:.

Ulrich opened his eyes and sat up soaked in sweat, but that wasn't all that was soaked as Ulrich noticed feeling a warm wetness in his bed. Ulrich fearing the worst slowly and fearfully lifted his covers and saw that he had indeed wet him self, feeling angered and embarrassed he cursed to him self, grabbed his shower towel and snuck to the showers to get cleaned up and a chance of close, he'd blame the wet spot on Kiwi later.

That morning in Jeremy's room Jeremy ad just gotten changed and was about to got get some breakfast when the computer turned its self on and a rather strange symbol appeared on the screen…it wasn't Xana but it was red and looked like an 'M', Jeremy called Ulrich, Odd and Aelita to his room for a meeting on the matter.

"Well Einstein what do you think it is?" Odd asked scratching his head puzzled at the strange symbol.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Ulrich asked

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to keep an eye out for anything strange until I can check it out at lunch" Jeremy said adjusting his glasses.

Aelita looked at the symbol long and hard and knew it looked familiar…but why? Where had she seen that before? Her train of though was interrupted when she heard her name.

"Huh?" Aelita looked around the room of friends who were all looking at her with some concern, "what?"

"Are you okay, Aelita?" Jeremy asked sitting on his bed next her.

"Yes, I'm fine…I just though it was familiar…that's all" Aelita explained just before the door swung open with Jim in it.

"Alright, Belpois, Della Robbia, Ishiyama, and Stern every body out, we have a new student here today and I don't want him thinking he can hang around the dorms, he already looks like trouble" Jim said pointing out the door…

Once they were all successfully thrown out, they all head down for breakfast in the lunch room where they met up with Yumi and filled her in to the current events, once at their table they began their conversation.

"Wow, so there's a new symbol for us to look out for, huh?" Yumi asked with her eye brow raised.

"That's right, Jeremy and I are going to check it out during lunch" Aelita said poking at her food.

"MAN! MWE! MOT! MA! MEW! MUDENT!" Odd spat out with a mouth full of food…as usual.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"He said we got a new student, Jim says he looks like trouble" Ulrich said slightly discussed at Odd's usual bad table manners.

Well in any case, keep me posted. Which reminds me, I heard Sissy's got a new group member, he's said to be a lot better looking that Nicolas and Herb, and ten times smarter" Yumi said, "the reason I said this is because of for once we're having a nice quiet morning"

They all looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Sissy was gone, "she must be with him right now" Ulrich said with some relief.

Odd swallowed the last of his food, "yeah, and who knows maybe she's got someone else to harass other than you" Odd joked making everyone laugh…

In class with Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita

Odd was napping on his desk behind a book like always, Ulrich was struggling to keep u, Aelita was bored senseless at how slow the teacher was and Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about that new symbol. There was a nock on the door of the class room and a girl walked wearing black jeans, black jersey, black wool gloves and a black captain's hat, and black goth boots, her hair was black and waist length.

"Oh yes, class this is…um, what was your name again" the teacher asked.

The girl looked around the class room and here eyes stopped on Ulrich and the others, "Dodi…Dodi Hacker"

"Well, dodi take a seat and find someone to give you the notes for our—"the teacher was interrupted by Dodi's sudden outburst.

"You are writing notes on the reaction of acidic chemicals and simple solutions when mixed" Dodi said plainly while never taking her eyes off Ulrich, Aelita, Odd and Jeremy.

Everyone looked at Dodi in shock then at the teacher who was embarrassingly stunned; she was going to say something but Dodi had already taken a seat in the back of the class room and looked hard outside the window. The room was a buzz with talk of the new kid and what she had just done, some of the class was giggling but the rest was speaking in fear of what she was or could be. Aelita looked at Jeremy who was looking back at Ulrich and Odd who had just now woken up.

"Did you see the look she was giving up?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah…her eyes didn't seem possessed…well, not by Xana anyway, we better watch our selves around her" Jeremy warned…

In class with Yumi

Yumi was taking her test when a boy walked into the class room wearing a black and red spider hoody with same color spider gloves, black jeans spider low top Nikes with his hair in a low fade…was he the new guy Jim was worried about?

"Class I'd like you all to meet Joh Hacker, he'll be in our class from now on, go find a seat please" the teacher instructed.

That's when Yumi saw it, like a bad T.V. or something Joh blinked out of one spot and blinked back into a seat! But how could he do that? How could any one do that? Was he Xana possessed? The boy didn't move, or blink the entire time Yumi was watching him. This guy is weird…

After PE in the locker room with Odd and Ulrich

Odd was sulking over his former record being broken by the other new kid Joey, who looked a hell of a lot like Dodi only with shorter hair let chest…some what. "I can't believe it, 270 goals in one basket ball game then another 100 in a basket ball game" Odd whined as he pulled off his PE top, "I don't think he's human"

"Come on Odd, anyone can have a lucky day" Ulrich said shooting down Odds inhuman ridiculous theory, "besides, it's not like he was totally dominating the games"

"So what; we may have been in the close hundreds but he hadn't broken a sweat while we were about ready to keel over" Odd quickly changed his socks so as not to stink up the room with his foot odder problem, "I doubt he was even trying"

That's when Nicolas and Herb walked past saying something about the new kid and a tattoo, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other and peeked around the corner of their lockers to see Joey's right shoulder blade bearing the same symbol as the one they saw on Jeremy's computer, "where do you think he got that?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, maybe its fake" Ulrich responded putting on his jacket and walking out of the locker room with Odd into an up roar of shouting and crowding, they had just stepped into a fight!!! Odd and Ulrich pushed their way through to find Dodi fighting some senior…and a boy! The senior was a boy; he pulled out a knife and started swiping at Dodi! Odd and Ulrich were about to jump in when out of nowhere Joey appeared behind the boy and elbowed him in the back of the head making the boy stagger forward holding his head right into Dodi who then choke-slammed the boy and threw the knife in the garbage just before she left Odd and Ulrich saw the same tattoo on oh her shoulder because the shirt had been ripped as Joey. That's when Odd turned around and saw another boy wearing a blue spider hoody and looked just like Joey and Dodi, he turned around and began walking back into the empty shower room.

"Come on!" Odd said as he raced for the showers, "I gotta find out what's going on here!


	2. Aelita's pet pt 1

Code Lyoko

Aelita walked to the girls bath room and suddenly found her self in some kind of room, all white with drawing's everywhere, or sketches actually…its wall so familiar, but why? Aelita stepped forward and suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and a body lean against her back. She breathed in sharply surprised by the sudden contact from an unknown person, Aelita was going to ask who ever it was to let go when she suddenly relieved several flashes of past events. With one person, some one she couldn't quite recognize…was it a boy?...yes a boy…no, Aelita could feel small breast on her back, but…these arms were slightly masculine while very gentle and inviting, but…Aeltia slowly reached one hand behind her to feel a flat yet well toned belly, she felt around for a little and felt the person fidget and heard a slight giggle. This made Aelita smile, mystery person has sensitive skin, breasts and strong arms…but I wonder. Aelita quickly reached down south and grabbed for the crotch area, the person jumped and pulled away but Aelita had already gotten the information she needed. Realizing she was released Aelita turned around expecting a boy with a well muscled chest, but in stead she found a baby faced person with purple streaked black shoulder length hair wearing purple spider hoody, black jeans, and some black and purple low top Nikes. The eye liner really took some guts but who ever this was really pulled it off with those gorgeous purple glowing eyes, Aelita was about ready to just walk away but she wanted to know how she got here, how she can leave, and who the hell this is.

"Um…do I…know you?" Aelita asked hesitantly trying to see through the hair that covered the persons face.

The person didn't answer, instead the individual simple tilted his or hers head. Aelita was getting creped out, who the hell was this?

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Aelita said with a little more authority, this time she got an answer.

"I come from de deepest part of de pit of darkness…I am a damned soul responsible for the creation of the worlds biggest threat, the devils most prized creation…I am…Joh Hacker, bounty hunter of darkness" said Joh in a demonic almost distorted voice.

Aelita backed away in fear of everything that had just been said, Jeremy told her about the devil…he lives in a place called hell and it's the worst thing you can ever imagine. Aelite turned around and sprinted for the one door in the room hearing nothing but demonic laughter as she found her self back out side the girls bath room right next to Joh, Aelita slowly turned her head toward Joh.

"Don't be making a scene and you'll be fine…I've not come for you or your friends" Joh assured taking Aetlia's hand and pulling her to the school library…

Aelita sat uncomfortably across from Joh at a table, "as I said before child…I've not come far ya nor yar precious friends…I've come bearing a warning" Joh said looking to the left.

"What? A warning?" Aelita was surprised, "does this have anything to do with a certain symbol?"

"Ahh, so you have de warning already…de symbol means he's coming…a war will soon begin…and the only way to stop it…is in his awakening" Joh said with a frightening smile.

"W-who's awakening?" Aelita asked trying not to shake.

"…de one who created the original super computer…the one who knows what Xana is truly after…the one who can prevent de war, he lies in the deepest part of Lyoko…de fire region…the one place Xana truly fears to tread" Joh explained.

"b-but why are you tell me this?" Aelita asked truly wondering why the devils creation would help the forces of good, "why would you help us?"

"No…just you…because Aelita…I love you, you're my fiancé" Joh said shocking Aelita beyond comprehension.

Joh stood up and walked out of the library with a confused Aelita close behind, "you lying…I don't even know you…I mean look at you!" Aelita said grabbing Joh by the arm and turning him or her around, "I don't even know if you're a boy or girl!"

Joh didn't answer, just tilted its head again, Aelita was getting frustrated, "Stop that!" Aelita couldn't help but notice how obedient Joh was to her command, "…jump" Joh did as he was told, but Aelita couldn't understand it…who was this?! "Hold still" she commanded before slowly reaching for Joh's hair and carefully removing it from its face, this did little for her. This couldn't still be a boy with unique style or a girl with a protective cup, but atleast now she knows what ever this person was…it was African.

"Follow me, to my room" Aelita said beginning to walk back to the dorms only to be picked up in Joh's arms.

"By your lead" Joh said talking her to her room…

Once there Joh slowly put Aelita down and waited for her to invite him in before actually going into the room, once Joh was in Aelita sat it down on her bed.

"Okay, now explain to me…how do you figure that I'm your fiancé?" Aelita asked, "And do you do everything I say?"

"Well it goes like dis, when you were at Lyoko you were once a princesses, that's when Xana waged war with yar kingdom…you then for de safety of yar royal guard banished them into de real world were they would stay to dis day" Joh began.

"And you were one of those royal guards?" Aelita asked trying to catch on, Joh nodded. "Then why can't I remember any of this?"

"When de war began…Xana's attack on de kingdom cost yar father…his life and you became mad wit rage…you set Xana back into a spiritual form and to sleep for quiet some time…however in doin so, yar memory of all dat happened had been lost and your were for yar own safety were sealed into a tower were Xana could not harm you" Joh looked away from Aelita, "after dat…the souja responsible became abscessed with bringing you back with out accessing Xana again…but de souja was too late"

"Jeremy and the others activated Xana and released me before he could, and was there for unable to find me, right?" Aelita asked putting her hand on Joh's shoulder, Joh nodded.

"dat souja failed to protect you…and since then has vowed to destroy Xana at all costs…by waking up de spirit of Obie…it's a difficult and dangerous feat, bringing him about is brining about a major change in his war to come for either good, or evil…plus to bring him about…one of de divine guards must give his or her own life for Obie's…

Hope you liked it, its not long but the next will finish off Aelit's pet series…


End file.
